Extraños
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Tal vez fuera la magia de la temporada o simplemente alguna muy agradable coincidencia, pero en este singular día habían conocido a una extraña persona que, sin proponérselo, los había hecho cambiar de tal manera que se sorprendían, asustaban y a la vez, les hacía estremecer el corazón."


**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿no creen? Si, debo admitir que últimamente estuve centrado en otras cosas por lo cual no podía escribir; la inspiración no llegaba y el tiempo se me hacia algo corto. Pido una disculpa por aquellas historias inconclusas que pronto tendrán continuación así que sed un poco mas pacientes, ¿vale?**

 **Después** **de eso, puedo presentarles el oneshot que fue escrito para el reto "Música que Inspira" puesto por la Sociedad del Sharingan de Plata (un grupo muy singular de escritores KakaHina)**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Nos leeremos en los comentarios al final.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _" _T_ al vez fuera la magia de la temporada o simplemente alguna muy agradable coincidencia, pero en este singular día habían conocido a una extraña persona que, sin proponérselo, los había hecho cambiar de tal manera que se sorprendían, asustaban y a la vez, les hacía estremecer el corazón."_

* * *

 **"Extraños"**

Salió temprano del edificio que representaba a su compañía y pudo sentir las primeras brisas templadas que octubre traía a la ciudad de Konoha. Atravesó las puertas de cristal ignorando las miradas coquetas y unas más descaradas que otras de las recepcionistas o trabajadoras de la compañía que le desnudaban con la mirada y que más que hacerlo sentirse incomodo le hinchaban el ego.

El canal del clima lo había pronosticado, un ambiente nublado y algo frio, lo suficientemente plomizo para disfrutar de un paseo sin la molestia inherente del sol y lo suficientemente templado para usar una cómoda chamarra sin tener que cubrirse con los abrigos de esquimal.

Le gustaba mucho este clima, algunas personas usaban guantes y bufandas, algunas hasta se tapaban la nariz y la boca; aquella manía que tenía de cubrir la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla o una bufanda ya no llamaba tanto la atención en estos climas.

Las fechas navideñas estaban lejos pero se podían apreciar más sonrisas en estas fechas que en verano, ciertamente los climas templados traían alegría, y que esto nos recordara que ya no faltaba tanto para la época decembrinas también tenía mucho que ver.

Por eso y mucho más le gustaba este tipo de clima. El café y el chocolate se hacían más apetecibles en estas épocas, los postres acompañados de una buena charla o el simple hecho de estar acompañado por una persona agradable. Claro que eso no se aplicaba a su persona, pero el café y el chocolate amargo le encantaba y aunque no tuviera una agradable compañía, no se sentía tan hastiado con la muchedumbre que le rodeaba.

Así que, retirando ese odioso pedazo de tela que sentía reducía el flujo sanguíneo a su cabeza y se obligaba a usar alrededor de su cuello, soltó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, sintiendo por primera vez en el día algo de libertad. Se colocó su chamarra de piel que en nada combinaba con su camisa y pantalón de ejecutivo y salió de la construcción que representaba Diamonds White Fang, un consorcio internacional de compra y venta de piedras preciosas, hacia la poca abarrotada calle.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar con una antigua pero empalagosa melodía. Ya sabía quién llamaba y por eso disfrutaba de la canción sin contestar. Debía admitir que escogió esa canción con algo de alevosía; le encantaba, y cuando se reproducía insistentemente desde su móvil le hacía recordar a sus pobres subordinados que lo buscaban con tal desespero, que la situación se volvía hilarante. Sonrió divertido ante la imagen de Yamato y Naruto ante la carga de trabajo y claro, la huida del jefe. La canción terminó y una vez se volvió a escuchar.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, comenzó a tararear la canción disfrutando de la vista que le regalaban los escaparates con joyas y ropa de moda, una que otra cafetería con un ambiente cálido en su interior, un par de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente y una bella chica que corría en su dirección.

Algo en la chica que corría hacia él llamó su atención. Tal vez fuera la obvia rareza de ver corriendo a una joven con uniforme de colegiala sobre la acera en un austero día de otoño e incluso, ya era algo tarde para trotar por la ciudad.

Pudo haberse quitado del camino fácilmente; incluso pudo haber detenido su carrera sin mucho esfuerzo, pero todas sus ideas se fueron al traste cuando notó algo que le hizo secar la boca y abrir los ojos en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

Aquella joven corría en dirección contraria, intentando esquivar a las personas sin mucho éxito. Una blusa blanca con un pequeño moño y una falda azul marino que revoloteaba al viento y que lo invitaba a seguir observando, tentándole a esperar y ver lo que debajo se ocultaba. Tan absorto estaba en la bella imagen que poco se dio cuenta de la escasa distancia que la chica tenía con su cuerpo y en un último dribleo para esquivar a una regordeta señora, la magia sucedió.

Ambos chocaron y él no lo lamentó del todo. El cuerpo menudo de la chica rebotó contra el haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón sin poder evitarlo. Kakashi entonces se encontró observando sin poder resistir aquel tonto y algo obligatorio instinto masculino de mirar hacia abajo… más bien un poco más debajo de su rostro en busca de algo que para él no era nada inocente más sin embargo se detuvo al ver aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer sus mejillas.

En ese pequeño instante todo pensamiento se detuvo para él. Aquella chica que, sentada en la fría acera de la calle intentaba limpiar las lágrimas alzó la mirada y no supo por qué razón o motivación sintió un pequeño apretón en su pecho, como si de alguna extraña manera pudiera sentir aquello que hacia sufrir a aquella chica que se encontraba frente a él.

Sin obedecer razones mudas, se agachó a su altura y sonrió lo más cálidamente que pudo mientras tendía su mano. Durante unos segundos, la aterradora idea de que su ayuda fuera rechazada invadió su ser y se sorprendió por aquellos pensamientos, acciones y pesares.

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él? ¿Desde cuándo ayudaba a desconocidos en la calle? O siquiera, ¿desde cuándo tendía su mano?

Ella lo observó extrañada por el gesto. Sabía bien que la acción por si misma era rara, después de todo, ¿Qué extraño te brinda una mano amiga cuando estas en el suelo, abatido y con un alma tan lastimada como sus ojos demostraban?

Estiró su mano un poco más instándole a tomarla. Por primera vez y desconociendo la razón, el atisbo de la empatía brillo en su interior. Como si la simple imagen del llanto de aquella hermosa chica hubiera despertado algo más en él.

Algo que desconocía.

Y aunque él nunca fue una persona que gozara de empatía, incluso podía jurar que evitaba esas situaciones. Porque simplemente no sabía que hacer o decir; porque la simple acción era hipócrita o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Hasta este momento.

Ella despacio elevó su mano hasta tomar la de él. _Cálida_ , pensó Kakashi al sentir su tacto. Contrarrestaba perfectamente el clima templado que les rodeaba y su suave piel le hacía sentir cosquillas en la palma de su mano.

Con un leve movimiento la atrajo hacia si al levantarla del suelo. A este punto la blanca piel de sus piernas había pasado a segundo plano y solo las pocas lágrimas que aún se atrevían a salir de sus ojos capturaban su atención.

¿Qué era aquello tan fascinante que le obligaba a no dejar de mirarla como tonto? ¿Acaso su hermosura o el mismo hecho de que las lágrimas no disminuían su belleza? ¿Acaso era la situación y el momento?

—…Gracias —dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él la observó sin poder articular alguna palabra. ¿Qué podía decir siquiera si sentía que al abrir su boca saldrían miles de preguntas que no sabía cómo responder?

—… ¿Estas bien?

Se maldijo en silencio al notar su pregunta. La respuesta era obvia y el sólo la hacía rememorar la razón de su llanto. No es que fuera curioso ni nada por el estilo. Era la simple necesidad de saber, el deseo inherente de intentar ayudar a la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

Ella guardó silencio, él sabía que no contestaría sus razones a un extraño en la calle. Eso era seguro y a pesar de tener todo el derecho y razón, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho donde, a sabiendas, debía estar el corazón.

—Lo siento, fui atrevido —se disculpó.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y de pronto, un silencio incomodo invadió el momento.

—Lo… lo siento, iba distraída —dijo ella ante el silencio.

—No, discúlpame a mí, tampoco miraba el camino.

De nueva cuenta guardo silencio sin proponérselo. Era curioso que buscara un tema para hablar, para extender un poco más la charla, solo por el mero hecho de tener una necesidad inherente, algo que lo obligaba.

—Dis…disculpe; se me hace algo tarde —finalizó ella antes de que el pudiera articular una palabra. —Lamento el…

Apenas dio un paso cuando el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar y como si fuese acto reflejo lo sacó de su bolsillo ante la atenta mirada del hombre con el que chocara segundos antes. Abrió el dispositivo y solo una mirada a la pantalla bastó para ensombrecer su mirada.

Kakashi a su lado pudo notar el cambio. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera visto en esa pequeña pantalla la lastimó en gran medida.

Ella comenzó a caminar, alejándose paso a paso de él. La observó desde su posición sin saber que hacer o que decir, si detenerla o dejarla ir. ¿Quién era ella que con un accidente fortuito había cambiado su día, su vida y su forma de ser?

¿Por qué de repente y sin razón, se había vuelto tan importante… tan indispensable?

—…¡Oye! —llamó el comenzando a caminar detrás de ella.

Ella no respondió y continúo su camino. Él la alcanzó y por segunda vez la vio llorar, sintiendo por segunda vez aquella desazón en su pecho que no sabía cómo explicar.

Guardó silencio y avanzó a su par, siguiéndola porque a pesar de no saber la razón de su llanto ni la de el para acompañarla, no podía ni quería dejarla sola, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, en silencio, cada quien pensando en su mundo. Uno tan alejado de ese lugar y el otro justo a su lado. El de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada y la miraba con el mismo gesto abatido de antes, con aquellos ojos lavanda apagados por una tristeza que no podía siquiera imaginar.

Consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta que el par de horas que planeó escapar habían terminado hacía rato, pero la idea de regresar y dejarla sola jamás paso por su cabeza.

Era extraño en verdad, jamás se imaginó a sí mismo el estar siguiendo a una chica que aparentemente no se había dado de su presencia solo por el hecho de querer encontrar una manera para aliviar su llanto. Era un día extraño y apenas pasaba de medio día.

Los pasos de la chica los condujeron hacia un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad. Para ser medio día no había mucha gente alrededor por lo cual solamente procedió a seguirla hasta que ella tomó asiento sobre las raíces de un gran árbol y donde continuó ignorándole.

Jamás nadie lo había ignorado, al menos por tanto tiempo. Siempre era al revés y eso le causaba gracia hasta cierto punto. ¿Cuán diferente podía llegar a ser este día?

Avanzó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en silencio sacándola de su ensoñación. Pudo observar como ella le miraba extrañada y no la culpaba del todo. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando la persona desconocida con la que chocaste hace tiempo te seguía y se sentaba a tu lado?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lloras? —se aventuró.

Supuso que no contestaría, más esperó. Si algo sabia él era que cuando las palabras sobraban, el silencio bien podía llenar el vacío y, al menos en esta ocasión, no era tan incómodo.

Ella lo observó a su lado, sentado en el pasto y relajando su cuerpo contra el árbol. Le pareció extraño ese sujeto, en su apariencia, forma de ser y de actuar. Hasta hace algunos momentos chocó accidentalmente con él y a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, la había seguido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo sólo para preguntarle por qué lloraba.

Era un día extraño, tanto como el sujeto a su lado. Pero debía admitir que él había hecho más que todos sus amigos, sólo por el simple hecho de estar ahí, a su lado.

—…La persona que amo —comenzó tras un suspiro. —Acaba de terminar nuestra relación.

El guardó silencio al igual que ella. De hecho, no pensaba que le habría dicho la razón de su llanto. Y ahora que lo sabía, ¿qué pensaba hacer? Tanto tiempo siguiéndola, obedeciendo a instintos y pensamientos nacidos de vaya a saber dios donde y cuando ella compartía su desazón, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo correcto en esa situación? Para él y para ella, como completos desconocidos que por extrañas razones se encontraron y ahora estaban uno al lado del otro.

Abrió su boca pero detuvo sus palabras antes de decirlas. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no se preocupara? ¿Qué todo saldría bien? ¿Qué encontraría un nuevo amor?

Para alguien como él, la vida era algo duro, demasiado en realidad. Había diferentes matices y momentos y solamente aquellos más fuertes podían superar los más oscuros sucesos de la vida. Terminar con un romance adolescente no era, ni por asomo, un suceso trágico y por lo que sabía, a la chica le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Pero tampoco podía esperar que ella viviera lo que él, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

—…No puedo decirte que hacer —dijo él captando su atención. —No tengo idea en realidad.

Era verdad. No podía decirle que hacer porque no conocía las respuestas. Alguien como el que únicamente se sumía en el trabajo y alguna aventura de cama ocasional no era el mejor ejemplo para una chiquilla de secundaria.

Ella se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa resignada. No supo porque en un principio creyó que aquel desconocido podría ayudarla de alguna manera, pero había esperado al menos alguna palabra de aliento o mínimo un "todo estará bien" por parte de alguien, pero en cambio se había topado con una respuesta que no esperaba, por muy sincera que esta fuera. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? después de todo, la situación y el momento, todo en ese día era extraño.

—Pero —continuó él volteando la mirada y dejando salir una gran sonrisa que capturó toda la atención de la chica. —Puedo estar aquí para ti.

Ella lo observó pero ahora la sorpresa que su rostro mostraba opacaba con creces su antigua sonrisa resignada. ¿Quién era este extraño sujeto? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto sin siquiera conocerlo?

—… ¿por qué?

El guardó silencio sopesando la respuesta. Cerró los ojos una vez más y disfruto del viento frio que soplaba a su alrededor. Amaba este clima, no hacía calor, la gente parecía más feliz de lo normal y las situaciones extrañas y acciones menos esperadas sucedían.

Como si fuera algo mágico.

—Creo que, tanto tú como yo, necesitamos desesperadamente un amigo.

Ella pensó en su respuesta y pese a que era rara, no le pareció tan mala idea. Cierto, era un extraño que probablemente le llevaba más de diez años, que la había seguido por un largo tramo y que ahora se encontraba hablando con ella. Pero, sin importar todas aquellas cosas que podrían considerarse extrañas, no había hecho nada malo cuando pudo y lo mejor, su voz tranquila le inspiraba confianza y sobretodo alegría y paz.

Si ese hombre de cabellos blancos era alguien malo, era un estupendo actor.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kakashi —dijo él interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos mientras sonreia.

Ella solamente pudo parpadear al recordar el pequeño detalle de no conocer su nombre. Un pequeño sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al saberse burla del extraño, ahora conocido como Kakashi.

—Oh, discúlpeme. Me llamo Hinata —contestó.

—Lugar soleado…

—… ¿Eh?

—Sí, eso significa tu nombre, ¿no es verdad?

Hinata asintió algo sorprendida, no muchos se tomaban la molestia de pensar en su nombre y mucho menos conocían su significado.

—Es curioso, ¿no crees? —dijo él de repente.

—¿Qué cosa Kakashi-san?

El dejo salir una suave risa ganándose más su atención. Dejó de reír y guardó silencio un poco más, concentrado en las grandes nubes oscuras que cubrían por completo la ciudad.

Hinata, sin darse cuenta apenas, lo observó con escrupuloso detenimiento. El hombre era atractivo de extraña manera. Su cabello pese a ser blanco, lo hacían único a su vista, sus ojos negros cuales pozos no solo tenían un toque alegre sino que, si los miraba con detenimiento podía notar una enorme profundidad bañada en soledad y una enorme tristeza.

—No me gustan los lugares soleados —sonrió volteando a ver su mirada confusa. —Pero es la primera vez que puedo disfrutarlos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender el comentario y tan pronto lo hizo, dejó salir al mismo tiempo que el una suave risa ante la elocuencia y originalidad de su comentario.

Permanecieron ahí, sentados a la sombra de ese árbol por unos minutos antes de que Kakashi se levantara y tendiera su mano para ayudarle. Ella asintió y tomó su mano aceptando la ayuda, sin embargo no contó con el hecho de que sus adormecidas piernas no aguantarían su peso, por lo que al momento de ponerse de pie cayó hacia el frente siendo detenida por el cuerpo masculino de aquel ya no tan misterioso hombre.

Kakashi sonrió al sentirla contra su pecho. No previó aquel suceso, pero muy dentro de él, admitía que la sensación de tener su cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos le agradaba mucho.

—Lo…lo siento —dijo ella alejándose un poco mientras un bello sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

Él sonrió enternecido ante su reacción. —Tranquila, solo olvídalo, ¿vale? Mejor vámonos, creo que vamos en la misma dirección.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo quería dejar se sentirse avergonzada. Ambos caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía que tenían a su lado y del templado clima que los rodeaba.

Hinata caminaba con paso lento y de vez en cuando giraba la mirada hacia su acompañante. Apenas y conocía su nombre y ya sentía conocerlo desde siempre, incluso y para su sorpresa, le había hecho olvidar la razón de su llanto minutos atrás.

—No entristezcas —fue la orden silenciosa de él y no dijo más.

Ella asintió quedamente. Tal vez fuera una orden vana, pero para ella significaba mucho más, así que optó por obedecerlo en esta ocasión; se sentía muy mal al recordar lo sucedido entonces, se decidió, se concentraría en el ahora y más específicamente en el hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Kakashi-san —llamó ella causando una pequeña risa en sus facciones masculinas.

Ella lo miró con duda y él le sonrió en respuesta. —Lo siento —dijo ante la cara de confusión de la chica. —Generalmente solamente aquellos que me quieren regañar me llaman así. Y a todo esto, puedes tutearme.

—¿Personas viejas y arrugadas? —preguntó ella sonriendo. —¿Cuentos años tiene usted Kakashi-san?

—¿Cuántos crees tú?

Ella lo miro detenidamente, su cabello blanco no ayudaba en absoluto. Y que tuviera casi todo el cuerpo tapado tampoco ayudaba. Su frente lisa y sus vivaces ojos negros así como la ausencia de arrugas evidenciaban que no pasaba de los treinta años.

—Veinticinco a veintiocho, eso creo.

—Hmm, cerca, pero no —contestó. —Pero te puedo decir que casi te doblo la edad.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la revelación. —¡¿Tiene treinta y seis?!

—¿Qué? —fue el turno de él de sorprenderse. —¿Tienes dieciocho años?

Ella asintió y Kakashi no pudo más que reír. Hasta este momento había pensado que hablaba con una chica de secundaria, muy menor a su parecer, pero es que ella se veía tan pequeña, tierna e inocente que se había culpado por aquella ola de pensamientos nada inocentes para con la menuda chica. Aunque esta vez no pudo culparse por esa nueva ola de pensamientos nada inocentes para con la menuda "mujer".

—Tengo veintiocho años, para ser precisos —dijo luego de una pequeña risa.

A lo lejos, Hinata pudo ver como se acercaban a la cafetería donde justo habían chocado por primera vez. Bajó la mirada un poco apesadumbrada ante el corto periodo de tiempo que pasó al lado de Kakashi; fue divertido y le hubiera gustado que pasara más tiempo.

—Kakashi-san, gracias por acompañarme —dijo ella al llegar.

El negó con la cabeza, aún faltaba tiempo. —Tan poco tiempo y ¿ya te quieres deshacer de mí? Sé que no soy el más platicador, pero…

—No, claro que no —respondió ella negando enérgicamente. —Es que… pensé que iría por el otro lado.

Él volteó hacia la dirección que ella señalaba y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Cuando chocaron, él escapaba del trabajo y ella se dirigía hacia donde él trabajaba; bueno, ya era hora de regresar.

Kakashi le guiño un ojo. —Escape de mi trabajo dejando a mis subordinados; creo que es justo que regrese.

La joven rio ante la ocurrencia. Era raro, todo. Primero había recibido una muy mala noticia que la hizo llorar, después estuvo corriendo a toda la velocidad que intentando alejarse de todos para estar sola hasta que choco con un extraño sujeto quien, pese a seguro haberlo lastimado, la había seguido sólo para hacerla sonreír. Y ahora, pese a todas las posibilidades, se encontraba caminando al lado de ese mismo extraño que ya no lo era tanto, disfrutando la charla y en secreto, no queriendo que esta terminara.

Si, ambos sabían que la posibilidad de que su interlocutor algún criminal buscado estaba presente, sin embargo, a Kakashi la idea le parecía graciosa, ver a la joven que tenía a su lado como una despiadada criminal era algo hilarante. Y para ella, que ese apuesto hombre que le sonreía amablemente y que le contaba como torturaba a sus compañeros de trabajo fuera un asesino despiadado, simplemente no le convencía.

—Vamos, creo que pueden apañárselas un rato más sin mí —dijo instándola a caminar. —Además, aun mi celular no ha sonado.

Ella asintió comenzando de nueva cuenta a caminar sin notar la sonrisa alegre y un poco cínica de Kakashi a su lado. Ciertamente podían arreglárselas sin que él estuviera vigilándolos, pero el hecho de haber retirado todo volumen del molesto aparatito y que este llevara horas vibrando en su bolsillo también ayudaba un poco.

—¿Y en que trabaja, Kakashi-san?

—Parece que no dejaras de tutearme… —razonó rascando su barbilla. —Bueno eso se puede arreglar con algunos encuentros casuales causados por mí, ¿no crees?

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta sin parecerle tan mala la idea.

—Contestando tu pregunta, trabajo como jefe de una empresa comercial y debo decirte pequeña que, no existe un mejor jefe que yo; confió tanto en mis trabajadores que puedo dejarlos a cargo de todo.

Hinata volvió a reír a su lado ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi. Cada vez se sorprendía más de su propia actitud frente a la chica. El jamás había sido de muchas palabras y el solo hecho de decir alguna broma o algo por el estilo era sumamente extraño y ahora, pese a todo pronóstico, quería hacer cualquier cosa para que ella sonriera y no volviera a llorar; quería alejar aquellas lagrimas que minutos atrás le habían causado una desazón incomparable. Definitivamente era algo extraño todo este suceso, pero a la vez, era agradable y cada sonrisa de ella, le hacía sentir que valía la pena.

Ella lo volvió a mirar preguntándose cuantas veces más ese misterioso y extraño hombre la sorprendería en el poco tiempo que les quedaba hacia su escuela. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca al hablar con un extraño y más aún si le escucharan hablar con tanta confianza si apenas lo había tratado de algunas horas hasta este momento.

Pero a pesar de que ella sabía que no debía entablar conversaciones con extraños algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él, no sabía la razón o si solo quería sostenerse en algo por el dolor que apretujaba su corazón, sin embargo, ahora este hombre, no, Kakashi había sido capaz de hacerla olvidar y volver a sonreír en poco tiempo.

No había otra palabra para calificar a ese hombre y a esa situación como "extraño" pero eso no le desagradaba en absoluto; le gustaba mucho y agradecía mucho las coincidencias que habían permitido que se pudieran encontrar. Era una gran experiencia.

—Parece que ya estamos por llegar —dijo el mirando hacia delante.

Hinata dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar y observó a lo lejos la estructura de la universidad a la cual asistía. Por un momento la idea la desanimó, no quería que su experiencia terminara tan pronto porque lo estaba disfrutando en gran medida y la verdad, jamás había tenido una amistad (si es que se le podía decir así) tan espontanea.

—Si —dijo ella sin poder ocultar el desánimo que la llegada a su instituto traía consigo. ¡No le gustaba en absoluto! Se había sentido tan tranquila y en paz que ahora, la idea de regresar al lugar donde el sufrimiento comenzó la asustaba.

Kakashi la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. La había notado alegre en todo el camino hacia la universidad y podía apostar apellido a que ella quería continuar la pequeña y extraña amistad (si es que se le podía llamar así) que entre ellos se había formado.

—Pero eso no significa que sea el adiós, ¿no crees? —sonrió.

Ella lo miro entre sorprendida y alegre. Aquella promesa tacita la había hecho sonreír.

—Después de todo —continúo. —Esta amistad es extraña, no creo que se rompa tan fácil.

Ella sonrió —…Claro.

Ambos se tendieron la mano en señal de despedida y rieron ante el acto; era extraño y tal vez por eso mismo era acorde a la situación. ¿Quién sabe? Bien podrían volver a estrechar sus manos en alguna otra ocasión, uno con la sonrisa oculta tras la mascarilla o bufanda y la otra con las mejillas pintadas con un adorable sonrojo.

—Hasta luego, Kakashi-san.

Él la vio alejarse y entrar hasta poco después perderla de vista sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era sumamente extraño, raro y a la vez increíble. ¿Quién diría que una jovencita le haría actuar tan… irracional?

Tal vez fuera la magia de la temporada o simplemente alguna muy agradable coincidencia, pero en este singular día había conocido a una extraña chica que sin proponérselo le había hecho cambiar a tal medida que se sorprendía y asustaba y a la vez, le hacía estremecer el corazón.

Tal vez fuera el inicio de una gran amistad o, ¿por qué no? Algo más.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo y él contestó la llamada.

—Ya voy, no tienen por qué hacer tantas llamadas. Se parecen a mi esposa.

 _«Sempai, ni siquiera sabes lo que es tener novia»_

—Gracias, Yamato. Tus palabras siempre me reconfortan —respondió alegre.

La respuesta esperó unos segundos y su interlocutor por fin se dejó escuchar. _«Sempai ¿está todo bien?... Lo noto alegre»_

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —soltó sin intentar ocultar el tono de su voz. —Ustedes están trabajando y yo no.

 _«¡Es verdad Kakashi!»_ gritó otra voz en el auricular y Kakashi tuvo que alejar su teléfono del oído. _«¡Nos dejaste solos! ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? »_

—No estoy seguro, Naruto —dijo divertido. —…¿qué tal mañana?

 _«¡¿QUE?!»_ escuchó antes de colgar.

Sonrió como pocas veces hacía. Sólo podía existir algo mejor para elevarle el ánimo que hacerles la vida imposible a sus subordinados y eso era un encuentro casual con aquella singular chica.

Sólo que la próxima ocasión su encuentro casual ya no sería tan casual; sobre todo porque sabía dónde estudiaba y que su salida era en un par de horas.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **¿Y bien? Supongo que no es lo que usualmente escribo, pero bueno, creo que no me salio tan mal este tipo de encuentro predestinado; eh de admitir que siempre me ha interesado eso de los amores a primera vista y esto, aunque en pequeña escala, se acerca a eso.**

 **Espero los halla agradado. ¡Nos leeremos pronto! Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
